Untitled for now
by hottie-sally-po
Summary: Are you lonely? Missing female companionship Rukia puts up an ad on a website to make some money, but is 10k really worth it? (Rating will go up in future chapters)
1. Ten Grand?

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is a new story I'm writing its IchigoXRukia. one of my favorite couples from the series Bleach.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Bleach do not belong to me. This story is just for my enjoyment, and hopefully others also!**

 **A/N : As always please read and review, flames are welcome , critiques greatly appreciated!**

* * *

"You think you can do it?

"I don't see why not. It's pretty much what you do just not in a bar."

"This is two different things, I am a hostess, what you are talking about could be considered prostitution."

"I don't see any difference honestly."

She sighed pushing her hair back "I entertain men with conversation and my beauty, I do not sleep with them."

"Who says I am going to?" she stood setting her cup down then turning back to her friend, "Look, I really need the money."

"And I told you I would give it to you."

She shook her head, "I wouldn't be able to take it. I just can't accept borrowing money."

Best friend or not she couldn't do it, she hated to be in debt and that was exactly why she hadn't opted on getting student loans. Her father was helping her pay for it, he had put aside her mother's insurance money but now it was gone with only two more semesters to go. She had a job but it didn't pay damn near enough to cover school and her share of the rent. She thought about moving back with her father but gas alone would kill her.

"Just forget I mentioned it." She picked up her laptop to leave.

Rangiku sighed, "Wait Rukia, are you really serious about doing this?"

Rukia nodded, for her future, she would have to be.

"Then if you won't let me lend you money let me help you. I might be able to get you a job at 'Kitty's'."

"You think so?"

"No guarantees but I'll try."

"OK well until then I still need to figure something out."

"OK, what was your plan?"

She opened her laptop to a word file and handed it to Rangiku.

"Are you lonely?" She glanced up at a friend.

"Keep going."

She shrugged her eyes scanning the page.

~ Are you lonely? Missing female companionship, but don't have the time to go out and date? I have the perfect solution for you, hire me as your girlfriend…I'll come to your house and make you dinner, have meaningful conversations about whatever you choose. Go out with you to functions or just hang out when you are bored.

This is not an ad for sex, I will not be sleeping with you, there are far more qualified girls for that on here. Thanks for your time. ~~~

"Girlfriend? You are crazy!" She looked at her friend as if she had lost her mind, "No one is going to pay you to just hang out with them."

"They pay you to..." she glanced knowingly at her friend.

"Touché, but still what kind of guys do you expect to respond to this?"

"Lonely guys duh, if I charge like a hundred for a few hours I think I could make decent money on my off time from work."

"Ok...first off, you're missing something, you need a description of yourself. Also, I don't think you should put up pictures. Here let me fix it for you." She busily typed away on the laptop, glancing up every now and then at her. "Ok, I kept most of it but added a few lines."

~ Are you lonely? Missing female companionship, but don't have the time to go out and date? I have the perfect solution for you, hire me as your girlfriend…I'll come to your house and make you dinner, have meaningful conversations about whatever you choose. Go out with you to functions or just hang out when you are bored.

Attractive female, pint-size at 4'9, black hair with beautiful violet eyes. Slender and petite I can be the type of girl you like. Shy and quiet, nerdy gamer or sexy siren when we are together it's all about you.

Please don't get this wrong, this is not an ad for sex, as a girlfriend I will provide all the emotion support and fun of one, without the hassle of trying to impress someone new. Without having to worry about how you look in her eyes, or if she finds your jokes stupid. This could be good for new guys just starting to date, that might need feedback on themselves or seasoned professionals that just want a night out with a beautiful young woman.

If you are just looking for sex please don't respond, there are far more qualified girls for that on here. Thanks for your time. ~~~

"Oh wow," She wanted to high five her, "that sounds awesome, damn didn't know you had word skills."

Both girls laughed, "Not just beauty here." She winked. "Now that we have the post, do you have any good pictures to respond with?"

"Yes, I took some earlier." She fumbled around her laptop for a second bringing up three pictures.

Matsumoto shook her head disapprovingly, "those will not work."

She frowned, "why not? I think I look attractive."

"No, you're trying to sell yourself, body and face; you're neither smiling nor showing your assets."

She glanced down at her chest, "what assets?" she wasn't tall and shapely with legs for days and breasts the size of melons.

"Just because you're petite doesn't mean you don't have any charms; you just have to learn to use them. Your hair, for instance, wear it down and your face is naturally beautiful. You don't really need makeup, maybe just some lip gloss." She sighed taking her friends hand "come on, I'll give you a quick makeover."

An hour later, she stared at herself in the mirror. Quick hadn't been the right word, but she did look a hell of a lot different. As much as she hated to admit it Rangiku had done an awesome job. Her lips looked rosy against her pale skin, the skin tight dress she wore made her breasts seem a lot bigger. Surprisingly, she looked like arm candy.

"Ok now, for the pictures, stand over there. Smile wide!" She took a couple of snaps, "Now act innocent," the flash went off a few more times. "Awesome these are way better, don't you think?"

She nodded marveling at the beautiful girl staring back at her.

"Ok now let's put up your post and see if we get any responses."

She nodded going to Craiglister. She set the post up and sat back, "I'm really doing this."

Her friend nodded, "Yea that's what you wanted right? Anyways let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Ok."

* * *

 **~~~Hours later~~~**

* * *

She lay dejectedly, she had yet to get any responses. As much as she thought this plan would work, she might have to put off finishing school until she could save up some money. It was summer so she still had a few months, but she couldn't make that kind of money so fast. She sighed, turning in bed. She couldn't even fall asleep! Her mind was a mixed up jumbled mess of anxiety and apprehension. Maybe she could file for student aid for the last two semesters, as much as she hated it she might have to.

The bright rays of the sun awoke her. She rambled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Rukia glanced at her cell phone, she still had a few hours until she had to report for work. She swiped away each notification until her email popped up. She sat back on the bed grabbing her laptop and going to her email.

She had received several responses. She smiled but didn't get her hopes up. The kind of people that frequented Craiglister were usually looking for a quick thing with no strings attached. As she read the replies and cringed at the penis pics, it seemed as if all she had managed to bait were perverts.

She was halfway through when she came upon one that looked promising.

Hello, I read your post on Craiglister. You might just be what I am looking for. I am a middle-aged man, with little friends. The ones I do have are married and don't really have the free time I do. I like to go out to eat, and the opera. I enjoy the beach on the weekends and movies snuggled on the couch. If you are still available, I would like to employ you. Please respond back with your rate.

Thanks, Edward Kane.

There was a picture attached and just as he sounded, he looked like a normal Joe. She checked that email putting it in the _save_ folder. She continued down the list to the last one.

I read your ad on Craiglister, I'm ashamed to say I was actually browsing it. As you mentioned I am in need of a girlfriend, but I do not have the time to actually look for one. I need one girl I can show up at company parties with. A woman that would be indispensable, available whenever I need her. I am not interested in sexual favors; I get those without even trying. I will not be attaching a picture but I do expect you to if you do accept. I don't care what your rate is as long as you can appear as a prim and proper lady with knowledge of the upper class.

No name was attached and as much as she wanted to delete it, she didn't. She finished the rest of responses and went back to the two she had saved. Edward seemed like a normal guy that really did need the company, and he actually sounded like he was going to be fun. The second guy seemed bossy as hell without the decency of giving her a name. Unlike Edward though, he was willing to pay, she wondered just how much. She sighed now for the replies.

"Thank you for responding to my ad Edward. My rates are as followed: 100 per five hours of normal activity. If I need to dress to impress it will be 125. You can choose what we do and I will do it to the best of my ability. I've attached a few pictures. Thank you for your consideration."

"Thank you for responding to my ad my rates are as followed: 100 per five hours of normal activity. If I need to dress to impress it will be 125. As mentioned in my ad, I can be anything you need me to be. I am available all the time, just a phone call away. Thank you for your consideration."

She sighed closing her laptop and getting ready for work.

~~~~~that evening~~~~

She shrugged off her jacket, collapsing on the couch. It had been extremely busy that night. The only good thing she had made a bunch of tips. She sat for a while before going to her closet and stuffing her tips in her tuition jar.

She grabbed her laptop and settled down again with a cup of tea. With a bit of trepidation, she opened her inbox, there was just one reply.

"I think you might be selling yourself a little short, you are really beautiful, I would like to meet to set some ground rules. If you are still interested, I will be having dinner at nine at Che'le. Just say you are the guest of Mr. Kurosaki."

Rukia glanced down at her watch it was 7:30, she jumped up rushing to the shower. She got out dressing fast then glanced at herself in the mirror. Sexy wasn't what he had wanted so she donned a jacket, covering up her breasts and put her hair in a bun. She looked a lot more appropriate, this would have to do. She grabbed her clutched and sped out the door.

It was 9:10 when she pulled up to the restaurant, immediately the valet came to the door and opened it. "Thanks," she said handing him the keys. She had never heard of this place, maybe she should have done some research. It was immaculate. She walked rather slowly taking in everything. If he could afford to eat dinner here, then he definitely could afford to pay her.

"Ma"y I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Mr. Kurosaki's guest."

The usher nodded, "Ah yes, come with me." She followed behind him silently keeping her awe to herself. Never before had she seen such a posh place.

"Mr. Kurosaki your guest has arrived." The attendant left her standing there and she felt vulnerable as she stood in front of her mystery date.

He stood, holding his hand out for her to shake. She took it hesitantly, "sit."

She did so laying her clutch next to her.

"Lose the jacket."

She nodded unbuttoning it and setting it on top of her clutch.

"That's better." He leaned back in his seat and stared at her. She too took this moment to give him a once over. He was tall and quite handsome. His eyes were piercing amber with a top of fiery hair. She glanced down at the menu. She was aware of his eyes still on her.

"I'm Rukia K..."

"I'm quite aware of who you are Ms. Kuchiki. What I'm not aware of is your motive for selling yourself."

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki..."

"Ichigo if you please." His eyes set firmly on her as he sipped his drink.

"Well, Ichigo…I need the money fast and I thought I would get lucky."

"Not what I asked Rukia."

"I need tuition money and fast. I only have two semesters left and my funds have run out."

"And naturally you decided to join the oldest profession?"

"No," she shook her head a frown on her glossy lips, "I'm not sleeping …"

"I would hope not." He laughed setting down his drink.

Rukia crossed her hands over her small chest, her frown still firmly in place. What had she actually expected speeding there? That her prayers would be answered? She laughed to herself, "I see that this isn't going to work Mr. Kurosaki, thank you for your time." She grabbed her purse to get up.

"Ten thousand dollars for two months."

She stopped in her tracks staring at him. His face was as solemn as a priests. He stared at her his eyes gesturing her to return to her seat, which she did.

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"I've told ya before I can get it free whenever I want, I don't need to pay for sex, besides," he made a show of glancing her over, "you aren't what I usually go for. I like my woman with tits and ass. Which you are severely lacking, in both departments I might add."

Her face went red, incensed at his words, "there's no need to ridicule." She shot back.

"My apologies." He didn't look one bit sorry though, "My father has decided to drop in, and I'm at that age in his mind to be settled down. You are perfect in that sense, you're reasonably good-looking, intelligent with good mannerism, he would love you."

"You want me to date your father?" she stared at him incredulously.

He chuckled, "No I want you to pose as my girlfriend so he will stop trying to set me up."

"Oh." Rukia muddled over it for a while, ten thousand was more than enough to pay with some change left over. He was cute so why didn't he already have a girlfriend to play this part? She wanted to ask him but thought better of it.

"Ok tell me what you expect for ten thousand so there aren't any surprises further down the road."

"As your ad stated I just want you to be available to me whenever necessary. There will be a lot of times where we will go to parties with my friends and my father. All in all, it should be the quick way you're looking for, that is if you accept."

She stared at him, it seemed a little too good to be true, but if she took his word for it, he didn't need anything from her but to be a doting girlfriend in front of his father. She could do that.

"Ok, I accept."

He smirked, "Good choice." He handed her a briefcase "I want you to memorize that, it's everything you need to know about your new boyfriend."

She nodded, "should I make one for you?"

"Not necessary" he stood, "enjoy the rest of dinner."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"You're reasonably attractive; you have money so why don't you actually have a girlfriend?"

"You really had to add that reasonably didn't you?"

She smiled, but said nothing, he had taken his jabs at her. It was only fair for her to get one in.

"As I said before my usual women aren't marriage material, much less girlfriend material. They are the ones you show off, fuck until you get enough then dump. I need someone with a little bit of class. Someone that my father will think is appropriate."

She frowned, "fair enough I suppose," she stood also grabbing her stuff. "I look forward to working for you, Ichigo." She smiled and walked out.

* * *

 **~~~~~~~next day~~~~~**

* * *

Rukia rolled out of bed, still tired. She had returned late last night and desperately wanted to sleep but her body was being defiant. She dragged herself to the shower. When she stepped out she felt a lot better. As she made breakfast, then sat down to eat she stared at the briefcase.

She wanted to open it but, Ran made her promise not to until she got home. She sighed picking at her eggs, curiosity killing her. She jumped when her doorbell . normal activity. If I need to dress to impress it will 125. You can choose what we do and I will do it as She ran to open it dragging her friend to the kitchen.

"Can I open it now?"

"Sure" she stepped back just in case.

The briefcase opened with a click and a neat stack of paper came into view alongside an envelope marked $2,000. She opened that first and sure enough, a fat stack of Benjamin's greeted her. She laid it on the table and Matsumoto counted it.

She sifted through the pages, all seemed to be information about him.

"Well Rukia, regretting this yet?"

"No, actually I like a challenge, besides I can be a very convincing actress." She winked at her friend sitting down with one of the sheets. Matsumoto shrugged grabbing a page also.

An hour later, they were still at it. "Ok, later Rukia. This is not how I planned to spend my weekend."

Rukia sighed, "it's not like you have anything else to do."

Matsumoto sat back down dejectedly "you're right, I'm off today."

"Well then help me finish."

Another hour or so and they had finally finished. "He actually sounds like a decent guy," Matsumoto said setting down her last sheet.

Rukia laughed, "He's not, believe me. Anyways, he's not really my type."

Matsumoto held up his picture, "this is not your type? " she laughed, "if you say so. " she sobered up quickly, "look Rukia if there's one piece of advice I want you to follow is don't put your emotions into it. Treat it like any other job you're being paid to do OK? Take it from me a one- sided love is not pleasant."

"Don't worry I've already locked away my heart and thrown away the key. Besides in no uncertain terms he let me know he's not interested in my body."

Matsumoto nodded "OK Rukia." She side glanced her friend, "I bet there's something even you haven't thought about yet."

"And that is...?"

"Renji."

Rukia glanced up as if she had suddenly remembered she had a boyfriend. "Umm…"

Matsumoto stood, "Ok, I'm done I want no more part in this Rukia. I won't have him asking me any questions for which I would have to lie."

"I didn't forget; I have everything thought out already. I told him I'm going back to visit some relatives for the summer, so I won't be able to see him." Rukia had to scramble to come up with that one. She and Renji had been together for just four months and they seemed to be getting along pretty fine. She liked him and he seemed to be invested in her too.

"Ok then, the next thing I have to point out is your clothes. No offense but you'll need a new wardrobe if you're going to be some big shots girlfriend."

Rukia glanced down at the plain tee and shorts she was wearing, "I think I'll be OK."

Matsumoto giggled, "really Rukia that's what you're going with?"

She rolled her eyes at her friend, Ms. Extreme fashionista, but that wasn't her. She was the plain Jane of the bunch and that's exactly how she liked it. "Anything I can say to get you off my back?"

"Only that you will go with me…"

Rukia hung her head. "I guess I have…" her cell phone interrupted her. She glanced around, spotting it on the table, "Hello?"

"Rukia meet me tonight at 8, same place as last night."

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Ichigo."

Rukia glanced at Matsumoto, she was sure she hadn't given him her phone number, "How did you get my number?"

He laughed, "you're my girlfriend remember?" She could hear his inaudible sigh, "Have you finished memorizing the information I've given you?"

"You gave it to me last night Ichigo I couldn't possibly…"

Again a deep sigh of annoyance, "Do not show up late, dress as if you are meeting the President." He hung up.

"Now can we go shopping?"

Rukia frowned at her but nodded, she hadn't expected her services to be need so soon. She hadn't even had the time to get used to the idea much less him. She was the one that signed up for this after all. Besides ten thousand dollars was very motiving.


	2. Nice to meet ya

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is a new story I'm writing its IchigoXRukia. one of my favorite couples from the series Bleach.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Bleach do not belong to me. This story is just for my enjoyment, and hopefully others also!**

 **A/N : As always please read and review, flames are welcome , critiques greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Exactly at 7:30 she stood outside Che'le her clutch in hand, her hair pinned neatly up; the violet dress clung to her hips and breasts. She wrapped the shawl tighter over her bare shoulders. She took a deep breath and went inside, she was barely past the threshold, before the maître d from the night before was by her side.

"Good Evening Ms. Kuchiki. Mr. Kurosaki has asked me to seat you the moment you arrived. If you would please follow me."

She nodded, following him, again marveling at the atmosphere. Two times in one week, never would she be able to afford this.

"Here we are."

Even though it was the same restaurant, this area seemed to be extra lavish if that was possible. It was separated from the other area, and the lighting was dim here, the ambiance was cozy almost intimate.

She followed him, to table topped with candles and glasses of champagne, "You may wait here."

Not even five minutes later Ichigo had arrived, his hair combed back dressed in a dark charcoal suit. "You arrived before me." More of statement to himself than her.

"You said to be early."

"Yes I guess I did, stand up."

She stared at him for a second then stood. He looked her over, "You actually put in effort this time."

Rukia scowled sitting back down, "Just say whatever don't you?" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's just an observation, last time you seemed thrown together, tonight you look polished. You look as if you could really be my girlfriend." He smiled as if he had just given her the best compliment ever.

"You really don't care what you say to someone do you?"

"No." he sighed, "for future reference don't speak until I speak to you, your questions are really tedious."

She huffed again but said nothing. Instead, she took out her phone, "this was the worst idea ever Ran " she turned her phone back on silent and glanced around, his father should be here any moment.

"Sit next to me Rukia."

It appeared as if her frown was going to be a permanent fixture for the night, she really disliked way he gave orders as if she was some robot. She stood taking her clutch and moving to the seat next to him.

"Fix your face too, I really would hate for my father to think something is wrong between us."

She put on a smile, that she hoped looked sincere, "Is this better?"

He chuckled, "relax a little."

Relax? How could she? He was rude and boorish and she was regretting this every second. "You didn't say how I should act in your little 'all about me notes'."

"Have you never had a boyfriend?"

"Of course I have!" she blushed, her voice raising more than she wanted it to, "It's just guys are different, some like their girls to be clingy and overly lovely dovey and others don't really like all the P.D.A."

He glanced at her a smirk on his face, "If I say 'lovey dovey, how would you act? Would I be getting kisses all night?"

The blush deepened at the thought of her lips on his, she stared at them, they looked soft, and oh so kissable.

"You're drooling."

She blinked, coming out of her stupor "No I wasn't and no I will NOT be hanging off you all night."

He shrugged, "just be convincing…speaking of which we have company."

She stood dusting imaginary lint off her dress and waited for him, just as she thought he looked as if he was someone important, his father was handsome, in a sharp black suit.

"Isshin, it's great to see you again."

Gone was the Ichigo from before, his face lit up with a smile, and so did his father's. She stood there waiting to be introduced, now feeling incredibly awkward. Before she could say anything, she felt two big strong arms around her.

She let a squeak, "umm…" she was twirled around as if a she was light as a feather, her vision blurred as she was set down.

"She is beautiful, oh my Ichigo…you got good taste just like ya old man." He said.

She steadied herself, a little bit dizzy. Ichigo's arm held her keeping her upright.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree huh." He shrugged holding out the seat for her.

She took it, her equilibrium finally settling and glanced at his father who had the biggest grin on his face and if she hadn't known better she would have called him creepy.

"Have you two ordered yet?"

"No, we were waiting on you."

His father nodded. Rukia sat there still a little stunned, she had still yet to be introduced, she glanced at Ichigo who seemed to be enthralled in the menu.

"I'm Rukia, by the way." She cleared the silence with her soft voice, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Kurosaki."

He blinked then laughed, "Sorry my dear I was just so excited to meet you, I totally went ahead of myself. Call me Isshin."

"It's alright." feeling a tad bit better she stared at the menu, she would order the same as last night. The awkwardness seemed to have doubled, she felt like a fish out of water. These two were the guys you read about in magazines, after they made millions of dollars, showing up with beautiful girls fawning over them. Maybe she had bit off more than she could chew. How did she possibly think she could pull this off?

"You should try the duck, it's very good here." She glanced up at Ichigo had she really been that lost in thought, he and his father were staring at her.

"Ok."

Isshin laughed "you don't have to be nervous Rukia."

She nodded, how could she not be, it was the first time meeting her 'boyfriends' father how else was she supposed to act?

Isshin's cell rang and he stood, "give me a moment."

As soon as he was out of earshot Ichigo turned a sharp eye to her," what the fuck are you doing Rukia?"

She stared up at him surprised at his anger, "what are you even talking about?"

His frown deepened "you're supposed to be wowing my father with your charms and personality but you're coming off like a cold fish."

Rukia sighed," I'm sorry I was just stunned, I mean he literally spun me around like a child Ichigo, is that even normal? How the hell do you think I would react to that?"

Ichigo sighed taking a swig of his brandy, "I guess I left that part out, he is a little overzealous."

"I don't think that's the word for it Ichigo, how am I supposed to act?"

"Just be you."

"You don't even know me Ichigo, this fancy dress dolled up as if I'm about to walk a runway is not me."

His eyes narrowed, "correct me if I'm wrong but you're the one that put up the ad saying you could be what I wanted?"

"That's true but I didn't think I was going to meet your father so soon. I didn't have time to practice what I would be saying." She avoided his eyes staring down at her drink instead.

"What the hell am I even paying you for then?" He took in a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, "You know what, just keep the two grand and go, it'll be easier just dealing with my father than your shit."

She shook her head, "I can do better Ichigo, I promise, give me another chance." She couldn't let this job slip away, she had asked for only two days at work, and now it would be impossible to get back her hours. She was in deep shit if this didn't work, she would never be able to finish school.

"Somehow I doubt that…" his words were cut off by her lips, she was kissing him. Her lips were soft against his, with a slight cherry taste. He deepened the kiss his tongue exploring her mouth, she let out a sigh pulling back.

Her lips tingled, she licked them slowly sitting back.

"Oh don't stop on my accord." Isshin took his seat back grinning at the two.

Ichigo laughed, understanding now why she had kissed him so suddenly, he threw a glance at Rukia her full lips ever so inviting, "I guess it's too hard to keep my hands off her."

"I'm irresistible that way I guess." She winked at Isshin and he laughed.

"Well don't let me keep you guys, I need to go apparently I was supposed to be meeting Mr. Hioshi tonight. I guess your old man has become a scatterbrain." He stood bidding them fair well and left.

Rukia stood ready to end the night, she needed to practice her companionship skills, maybe Rangiku could help, men paid just to talk to her. "Well, goodnight Ichigo."

"Wait." He stood also, "Kiss me again."

Rukia stared at him, unsure if he was joking or not. She shook her head, she had kissed him, because she saw his father watching them, and no doubt he might have thought they were arguing, "No thanks. You have my number if you need me again." She left him standing there, she wouldn't let her body get into this. That kiss had sparked a flame inside her and she knew better than to fall for someone out of her reach.

* * *

~~~~~Next Day~~~~~

* * *

She pulled up a few minutes late. Ichigo literally called her an hour ago and informed her that they were going to be 'entertaining' his father today. She sighed finally finding a parking space, this wasn't how she had wanted to spend her Saturday, at a fair. It's not that she hated the sun but it hated her, her pale skin burned easily. She dug in her trunk finally finding her sunscreen and slathering a good amount on her exposed skin. She grabbed her big brimmed straw hat.

She made her way to the front looking around for Ichigo, she finally spotted him standing casually in a tee and jeans an irritated look on his face. His father, on the other hand, seemed to be in a chipper mood as he chattered away to Ichigo.

"Sorry I'm late I couldn't find a parking space." She smiled brightly at the two, Ichigo frowned glancing her over.

"Don't worry about it I know it was short notice. I hope this is ok Rukia, I haven't been to a fair in years and I thought this would be a great place to get to know each other and have fun at the same time."

Rukia nodded looping her arm through Isshin's, "Actually I've been dying to come, but I hate going alone."

Ichigo stared daggers at what she was implying. "Ichigo's always so busy, he doesn't know how to loosen up and have fun." She clarified as they walked away leaving Ichigo behind.

"Yes he gets that from me I'm afraid," Isshin laughed, "don't worry he'll forget about work the moment he's married." He winked at her.

Rukia giggled, "I hope so, I believe our kids would be happier with their dad home each night."

That put a huge smile on Isshin's face he couldn't wait for a grandkid or a daughter in law for that matter.

Ichigo walked a few steps back a scowl on his face. He told her casual, not skanky, the shorts she wore were too short, and her tank clung enticingly to her small breasts. To make matters worse she had barely acknowledged him when she came, immediately clinging to his father and now she was smiling and giggling with him as it was as natural as breathing. He wasn't liking how he was feeling at this moment, was he really jealous of his own father?

"Well, what should we do first?" Rukia stared around the huge fairgrounds, crowds of people, music and noise filling the air. Then she spotted it, the drop of fear.

Isshin followed her eyesight, a devious smile on his face, "Perfect. Didn't think you would be so adventurous Rukia, I like it."

"If I can handle Ichigo on a daily basis, pretty sure that will be a breeze." She laughed.

Isshin joined in laughing a little longer than necessary, "Where in the world did you find such a delightful woman Ichigo?" He turned to glance at his brooding son.

"Magic." He continued to frown, not at all enjoying her little jab.

They made their way to the ride, Ichigo opting not to join them, he stood on the sideline watching them. He pulled out his cell phone trying to busy himself, but he couldn't help watching as Rukia stepped up the stairs, her butt looking extra fine each step she took. She sat and put the restraints on, the belt pushing at her chest, her breasts seemingly trying to escape from her shirt. He continued to stare his eyes drawn to her pert tits, unconsciously he glanced up, their eyes meeting.

He immediately stared down at his phone, ashamed to be caught watching her. "Fuck" he muttered walking off.

* * *

~later~

* * *

"Omg, that was so fun!" Rukia held on to Isshin steadying herself. They hadn't seen Ichigo for a while he had walked off sulking after she caught him eyeing her. Didn't matter though, she was actually having a great time with Isshin. It was getting dark and they had decided to get a snack before leaving, they made their way to one of the vendors.

"What would you like?"

"ummm…I'll try the deep fried cheesecake."

"Make that two."

They walked around looking for Ichigo, "He's being a real spoilsport today." Isshin commented, his son was usually outgoing and before he had loved coming to the fair, but today he deserted them on the first ride.

Rukia nodded, she barely knew him, but she thought he would, at least, stick close just to make sure she didn't mess up with his father. "Maybes he wasn't in the mood for the fair."

Isshin nodded walking her to her car, "Thanks Rukia, for today, you really made an old man happy."

Rukia beamed, "it wouldn't have been so easy if you were bad company."

He chuckled, "I wish my Karen shared your sentiments," he sighed then started to laugh, "They grow up too fast. Anyways thanks again Rukia."

She nodded and was surprised when he hugged her. "Thank you for a fun day too Isshin I really needed it. Goodnight."

She watched as he walked away, she smiled to herself, he was pretty nice.

She pulled up to her home a little while later. The lights were out, Rangiku was probably still at work. She grabbed the big stuffed Yoshi from the passenger seat and made her way up the stairs.

"You did better than last night."

Rukia jumped, glancing around the dark, "Ichigo?"

He stepped out from where he had been sitting at the farther end of the porch, as her eyes adjusted she could see his tall frame, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Waiting for you."

She sighed shaking her head and opening her door, "Why didn't you just call? You know there's this thing called a cell phone, it's amazing, all you do is enter some numbers and you can talk to someone when they aren't in earshot? Ever heard of it?"

He chuckled following her inside despite her annoyance. He glanced around her small apartment, sitting on a couch.

"What do you want Ichigo?" She set down Yoshi on the recliner.

"Some water would be nice." He shrugged, stretching out.

She puckered her mouth, then went to the kitchen bringing him a glass of water. "Drink it and leave please." She didn't like him here; she never gave him her address yet here he was. Now that she thought about it, he had knew her phone number too. She stood back surveying him.

"Don't talk about kids in front of my father again."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you giving my father any ideas," he scowled, "don't forget the moment he's gone you're gone, I don't want him asking me every month if you're pregnant yet, as a matter of fact, if he brings up marriage change the subject completely, understand?"

She shrugged, "Ok. Anything else?" she asked sarcastically.

"Actually," he stood coming to stand in front of her, "this," he tugged at her tank pulling her into him, her eyes opened in surprise as their lips met, she leaned into him enjoying the feel of his soft lips against hers, the feel of his tongue in her mouth.

He pulled back, his eyes blank as he stared at her catching her breath, "When I say casual I don't mean sleazy."

Rukia pulled back, "What the fuck is wrong with you Ichigo?" her fist clenched next to her, what the fuck was wrong with him? She wanted to kick him, better yet herself, she had let him kiss her so easily. "What is your problem Ichigo, you can't just…"

"Forgive me if I don't like my 'girlfriends' ass hanging out in public."

"First of all, I can dress however I want. I don't have to explain my attire but this is what is casual especially on a hot day in the sun."

"So it's natural not to wear a bra too right?"

She glanced down, at her chest, her nipples pushed at the soft fabric, she immediately crossed her arms, "as a matter of fact I am it's just... just … get out of my house."

He smirked, "Next time dress demurely especially in front of my father. I chose you because I thought you would be a lot classier than my usual girls, but you're actually just as slutty in a less attractive package."

That did it, Rukia rose her hand to slap him, he caught it easily chuckling, "Don't." He let go of her hand, "Try that shit again and you'll be out of a job."

The door slammed behind him and Rukia sunk into the couch grabbing a throw and screaming into it. What the hell did she get herself into?

* * *

~~~~ A few Days Later~~~~

* * *

Rukia sighed, she was exhausted she had been out with Ichigo yet again. His father had invited them to a tennis match. She had never played tennis before but of course, Ichigo had told his father she was great at it. So she had spent hours nonstop practicing tennis, and she could actually hit the ball now.

She huffed peeling off her shirt and threw it in the hamper, she wished she could speed up time and be over with the two months.

Her phone rang and she groaned, "Yes Ichigo?"

"I need you to accompany me tonight."

She glanced down at his picture and silently cursed him, "Twice in one day?"

"As many times as you're needed am I right?"

"Yes," she rolled her eyes, "What time and where?"

"Actually, just be ready around five I'll have someone pick you up."

"Yes sir." She put as much aggravation in her voice as possible. She hung up and finished undressing, settling herself into the bath she had prepared.

The past week she had spent pretty much every day in Ichigo's presence, for one thing, or another he would call her. Have dinner with his father, have dinner with his friends, go boating, it was nonstop with him. She was invested now so she couldn't just quit as much as she would like to.

But dammit if he wasn't so infuriating. After what he had said that night she had been ready to call and tell him to go fuck herself until her boss had informed her they were slow so he had to fire someone, and since she only worked two days anyways it was her.

She sunk deeper into the water, if only he wasn't always so conceited. Always telling her exactly how to act as if she didn't have a mind of her own. It wouldn't be so bad. She sighed getting out of her bath, she would have to put up with it for the time being.


	3. Not part of the deal

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is a new story I'm writing its IchigoXRukia. one of my favorite couples from the series Bleach.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Bleach do not belong to me. This story is just for my enjoyment, and hopefully others also!**

 **A/N : As always please read and review, flames are welcome , critiques greatly appreciated!**

* * *

She stood as she noticed a sleek black car pull up, the passenger side window rolled down, and an old man greeted her, "Are you Ms. Rukia Kuchiki?"

She nodded, he stopped the car and rushed to open the door for her. "Thanks." She sat back and watched the scenery go by. The neighborhood seemed to go from middle-class to upper-class pretty fast. She perked up as they pulled into the long driveway. The house was huge. She sat there afraid to open the door, Ichigo had never taken her to his house, she had assumed it would be off limits.

The door opened to Ichigo's face. She thought they would be meeting his father but Ichigo was dressed down, in jeans and a tee. She stared at him feeling overdressed, in her mint colored party dress.

"You didn't tell me it's casual Friday." She murmured as she followed him into the house.

"It's the middle of the day. I thought you would figure it out."

She scoffed at him, " you could have told me." As she talked she stared at his house it was immaculate, it looked as if she had stepped into one of the homes featured in House and Gardens. " you have a really nice place."

He glanced at her a little smirk on his lips, "about that..." He stopped, "actually we'll speak more on that later." He took her on a tour of his home, going into detail about every room, which she didn't really thought was necessary.

"So you wanted someone to show your house to?"

"No," He led her outside to the backyard, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

She frowned, opting not to take the seat he gestured to. Was this the part he offered her more money to have sex with him.

"what is it?" her stance was guarded, the word 'no' ready to slip from her lips.

"For the remainder of the job I would like you to move in here."

Now Rukia did sit down, "Why? I'm not seeing any purpose that would serve."

"I've invited my dad to stay with me for the remainder of his visit."

"so?"

"I told him we live together."

Rukia wanted to slap him, "Why would you do that, Ichigo what the hell goes on in your brain?"

"Listen Rukia, I've been fending off my dad for years, this year I told him I already had a girlfriend, who I was staying with, so he wouldn't fly down one of his nuns, to try and entice me to settle down. I've done a decent job of keeping him out of my house since he's been here but he's throwing a party here tonight."

She glanced over the field that was his backyard, only now noticing the movement of people, and the decorations that had been set up. "So you lied to your father and now you need me to go along with it."

"Yes. Don't think you won't be compensated for the upheaval though. In addition to the ten thousand, I am offering another 5 grand, and in the future, after you have graduated, I'll offer you a job at one of my companies."

She glanced at him, yet again this offer was seeming too good to be true, "which would make me set for life right?"

"Actually yes."

"So all I have to do is move in here?"

"Yes, and continue to act as the loving supportive girlfriend you are."

She stared out over the wide expanse that was his gardens again, "Ok, I guess I accept."

"Good." He stood, "I still have some preparations to take care of before the party, I'll see you later."

"Ok, how am I going to get home, I do need to pack a few things if I am going to stay here."

"Not necessary, anything and everything you need is upstairs in the master bedroom. Feel free to take all the time you need to embellish yourself, before the party." He strode off closing the door behind him.

Rukia grumbled, why was she always putting herself in these situations, she could have just as easily said no to him, and be on her way. She sighed, no point in turning back now, she made her way through the mansion to the master bedroom.

She walked into the closet and just as he had said, it was filled with woman's clothing, in the bathroom there was makeup, female personal items of all sorts. this was really happening.

* * *

~~~Party Time~~~

* * *

She smiled brightly as people talked to Ichigo, whose arm she had been attached to since the party started. Even though she knew only a handful of them she greeted each with a smile. She had called Rangiku and invited her over after all, this was now her place too. They had spent the majority of the afternoon getting ready. She glanced at her friend, who looked as if she was in her element, flirting up two guys.

She excused herself, making her way through the crowds of people to Isshin.

"You look beautiful tonight Rukia."

"Just tonight?" she laughed, playfully slapping him on his arm.

He laughed, "exceptionally tonight."

She had gotten used to him now, as Ichigo said he was overzealous but that was part of his charm. He wanted Ichigo to be happy and from a conversation she had with him, he had been his happiest married to his wife. Which was why he always pushed Ichigo to get married.

"This is quite the party you've thrown Isshin, I was surprised when Ichigo told me about it earlier."

He frowned, "One of my bad traits he must have picked up, always waiting for the last minute." He laughed, "Don't spend all the party talking to this old fella. Mingle, enjoy yourself."

She laughed again, "actually I quite enjoy your company."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." He winked.

"Rukia…?"

She turned trying to find the owner of the voice, she frowned, "Excuse me for a second Isshin."

He nodded, she walked away a smile on her face, but inside she was bubbling with panic. "Renji what are you doing here?" She pulled him inside closing the door behind them.

"I could ask you the same thing Rukia." He frowned taking in her appearance, "this is out of town?"

"No, not really."

"So you lied to me?"

She hung her head sighing deeply, "I didn't mean to Renji."

"But you did, you really didn't need to lie Rukia if you didn't want to see me anymore you could have just said so."

"I'm not that much of a coward Renji, I didn't want to break up with you I actually like you."

"Then why all the lies?"

"this is actually my brother's house, I promised my sister I would spend the summer with them because I've been so busy with my studies. He's kind of…" she sighed, "he's a bit overprotective and I kind of told him I didn't have a boyfriend so I wouldn't have to deal with his lectures while I stay here."

He frowned, "you should have said that in the first place Rukia." He smiled pulling her close to him, "so since your still in town, when are we going out again?"

She laughed, he was easily persuaded, just a few words and a smile and he was fine with this. "I'm not sure yet," she kissed him softly wrapping her arms around his waist. " My sister has a bunch of stuff she wants to do before I will have any free time." She laid her head on his chest inhaling his scent.

"I thought I'd have to spend the whole summer without you babe," his arms tightened momentarily then he let her go, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I should get back to work they'll probably be looking for me." He laughed, "You look sexy by the way. Later babe."

Rukia blushed already missing his embrace, "Later Renji, don't work too hard." She tried to sound lighthearted but doubted that's the way it came it out. She rubbed her temple this was a disaster waiting to happen. She should just feign sick and retire for the night.

Ichigo watched Rukia slip back out, unaccompanied. She had been in there almost twenty minutes with one of the bus boys. He scowled, as he watched her pick at her hair then reapply her lipstick. She glanced around before walking back into the party.

Rukia immediately found Rangiku, "I'm going to call it a night, are you going to be ok alone?"

Matsumoto giggled, "You do know this is the first time you've spoken to me since the party started right, and I'm not bawling any tears. In fact," she threw a glance to a tall well-dressed man, who stood talking to Ichigo, "I think I'm calling it a night too." She winked at her friend.

"You're going home with him?"

"I'm not moving in with him Rukia." She stared at her friend, a knowing looking in her eyes.

"I'm not sleeping with him if that's what you're thinking, he's going to pay me more and he's going to give me a good job once I'm done with school."

Matsumoto shrugged, "do what you need to I guess. Anyways I'll call you tomorrow." She walked away, joining the two guys.

She stood from the seat she had taken and made her way to Ichigo who was finally alone.

"Ichigo."

He glanced up from his phone, "where have you been?" his voice was muted by the noise, but it held a note of anger.

She shrugged, "there's a lot of people here, it does take time to 'mingle'." she gave him a halfhearted smile, "I'm feeling a little tired do you mind if I call it a night and go to bed?"

"No." he went back to his phone dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

She stood there staring at him, "Are you serious right now?"

"It's not even ten yet Rukia, now be a good girl and go socialize with my guests." he didn't even look up.

Rukia drew in a deep breath, trying to stay calm, this was her boyfriend, after all, it wouldn't look right for her to sock him no matter how much she wanted. She crossed her arms and stood there staring at him a frown deeply set on her pretty face.

He continued to ignore her, uninterested in this little fit she was throwing. He glanced around the party his eyes finally landing on the guy she had been talking to. They must know each other or why else would she have pulled him inside, he glanced at her, "do something with your face, that look is really unappealing."

She didn't pay him any attention, she didn't care how it looked to the guest, if they thought they were privy to a lovers quarrel good, so be it.

He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her with him into the empty kitchen. "You can stop this little spoil brat act."

She pulled her arm from him, "then stop treating me like a kid."

He sighed, wanting to wrap his fingers around her slim pale neck, "why do you always fuck shit up?"

"Me? No, I asked you nicely if I could be excused! I'm feeling like I'm ready to pass out but it doesn't matter to you."

"Of course it doesn't, I don't give two fucks about how your feeling, I'm PAYING you to be here, to fraternize with my friends, to look beautiful."

"I've done all that Ichigo, I just feel…"

"I don't care how you feel, for the kind of money I'm dropping, you should be 100% no matter what."

Rukia sighed, there was no talking to him, "Ok fine." She didn't feel like wasting her breath anymore.

"One more thing."

She stopped letting go of the door handle, turning to face him but ended up in his arms. She hadn't even heard him move, she stood awkwardly in his embrace, "What Ichigo?"

"That guy wouldn't have anything to do with why you want to retire early would he?"

Rukia glanced down, her mind racing, what should she say? She hadn't told him she was already in a relationship but it shouldn't matter, this was business that was personal. "Not at all, just a friend from school."

He cocked his head to the side surveying her, not sure if he believed her or not. "Don't let it happen again."

She nodded, trying to pull away but his hold was tighter than she would have liked. "Can I go now?"

He was staring at her, the look of annoyance on her face, the way her small body was pressed against his; he didn't want to let go, she felt good. He leaned in closer to kiss her, but she pulled her head back.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's kiss and make Up Rukia."

She frowned, "that's not part of the deal sorry." She pulled away then leaving him standing in the darken kitchen.

* * *

~~~~Later~~~~

* * *

She lay staring up at the ceiling, how was she going to do this, she didn't want to alienate her real boyfriend, for a fake one. She had to be tactful but it wasn't as easy as that. She wasn't one of those girls that could be with more than one guy at a time without feeling dirty, like a whore.

She rolled over trying to clear her head and fell asleep. She turned in her sleep, snuggling up to the warmth that was next to her. She sighed as she was pulled closer the strong arms encircling her waist. She blinked, sitting up, sleep immediately leaving her. She glanced at the occupied space next to her. "Ichigo!" she shrieked, jumping out of the bed.

He yawned, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light. "What?" he rubbed at his eyes, "go back to bed Rukia." He turned away from her.

"Why are you in here? In my bed…naked…"

He groaned sitting up, "lower your damn voice will you, my father is right down the hall."

She stared at him, his chest illuminated by the soft light, her eyes traveled on their own accord lower, she stepped back, his cock was outlined by the thin sheet, it did nothing to hide the fact that he was hard.

He glanced at her and almost laughed catching what she was staring at, "Don't worry it's just morning wood. He stood, "For the record, this is my bedroom, and let me put this as best as I can. In a normal relationship if a man and woman are living together, typically they are fucking which means, they are sleeping in the same bed…" He stared at her unsure if any of this was registering, he sighed, her eyes were glued to his cock.

He took the few steps closing the distance between them. "You can touch it if you want," He said jokingly hoping to jolt her out of whatever stupor she was in.

He gasped in surprise as he felt her warm hand encircle his cock. He gazed down at her, she was scrutinizing it as her small fingers explored it attentively. As good as it felt being touched he pulled back, "Rukia, will you get a hold of yourself."

She glanced up at him, what the fuck had she just done? Marveling at his cock like a sex starved fiend! She shook her head stealing a glance at his face "I don't understand why you are naked Ichigo, normal couples don't do that."

Ichigo snickered, she was back to herself, "Be honest," a smirk came to his lips, "when was the last time you had sex?"

She frowned at him, "that... That's none of your business." She huffed, grabbing her stuff, "This was not part of the deal Ichigo, I should have known …"

"You were the one raping me with your eyes… I didn't…"

"Stop right there Ichigo." She held up her hand, putting on her robe, "I don't want to be a part of this anymore, I'll get your money back to you as soon as I can."

He frowned, "you can't just quit now."

"You say that, but you never told me you expect me to sleep in the same bed with you."

"If I had told you, would you have accepted?"

"No of course not."

"If it makes any difference Rukia, I'm not in the least bit interested in your body, so you don't have to worry about me taking advantage of you in the middle of the night."

"That's not what I'm worried about." He might not want her, but for some reason, she wanted him. She, not even moments ago, had been groping him.

He glanced at the bedside clock yawning, "can we just go back to sleep, we can figure this out in the morning."

She yawned too, going to the closet, she took out a pair of his pants and threw them to him.

He rolled his eyes, slipped them on then got into bed with his back towards her.

She gave up, getting back into the bed, pulling the blanket up to her chin.


	4. You crazy stalker

**A/N: Extremely late update I know, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Bleach do not belong to me. This story is just for my enjoyment, and hopefully others also!**

 **A/N : As always please read and review, flames are welcome , critiques greatly appreciated!**

* * *

~~~~a week later~~~

* * *

She slumped down on the couch, she was beat. She didn't know how some girls could juggle more than one guy. It was taking all her energy with just two. In order to keep Renji happy and in the dark, she had been out with him three times that week. And for whatever reason he had chosen dates that required physical exertion.

Unlike a normal, dinner and a movie, he had wanted to go hiking one day, then the next they went to the beach for a volleyball tournament for the school. To top it off Ichigo had taken her boating with his father, then that same day they went dancing! Dancing who did that anymore?

She buried herself deeper into the plush couch, how was she going to survive another month of this? Tonight she was supposed to meet Renji for dinner, apparently he had a surprise for her.

"There you are Rukia."

She hid under one of the throws, hoping he would leave her be.

" I can still see you." He chuckled.

She threw the throw at him, sitting up, "What do you want Ichigo? You've been running me ragged can't I get a break?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He took a seat next to her. He just stared at her for a second, before pulling her on top of him.

She yelped out as he settled her down on his lap, his hands firmly on her hips. She glanced away from his gaze, "what's going on Ichigo?"

" I need you to tell me something, and make sure it's the truth."

She didn't look at him, instead, she stared at the pattern in the carpet, " ok..."

" How do you feel about me?" He turned her to look at him, his gaze piercing.

She searched his face, "what do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean Rukia?"

She shrugged, wriggling in his lap, trying to get up.

His hold was steadfast and she gave up, her shoulders slumping in defeat, " I don't know, you can be pretty nice..."

He frowned at her answer and the way she turned away from him. He held her face gently in his hand, her eyes darting to everywhere but his.

"Let me make this easier. Do you find me attractive?"

She nodded, still not quite looking at him, he was making her nervous with all these questions. She thought she knew where he was going with this. She should stop him, but she was curious as to what he was going to say.

"Do you like me?"

She looked at him then, "like as in... a friend?"

"As in a lover Rukia."

Her eyes widened, she was unsure of what to say. That was not what she expected at all. She hadn't lied when she said she found him attractive because she did. He was very handsome, in any other world, she would have fallen for him pretty hard. "Why are you asking me this Ichigo?"

"Just answer me Rukia."

She stared at him, what was he playing at, trying to make a fool out of her if she did admit to having feelings for him? Having the knowledge to throw it in her face whenever she refused to do as he asked?

"I don't know what you expect me to say Ichigo. Did you forget you're paying me to live in your house and fawn over you? If you've fallen for it, doesn't that mean I'm doing a really good job?"

He laughed, yet it didn't sound like his usual one filled with arrogance. His eyes still strained on her, what kind of fool was he? "Yea you're right, you're a great actress Rukia." He sighed, picking her up easily and setting her back on the couch. "I'm going out with my father tonight, for business, you're not required to be there. So I guess you get the break you want."

She watched him walk out her mind racing, what had that been all about. She held no pretense about this little relationship they had, no matter how much he flirted with her. She took none of the words he said when with company at face value, but just then they had been alone. No one was around for them to fake it for then why all the questions. And why had he looked like that when she said no?

She frowned her head beginning to hurt, this was too much to think about. She got up going upstairs to get ready for her date with Renji.

* * *

~~~ a few Hours Later~~~

* * *

She sat across from Renji listening to him talk about an upcoming boxing match. She tried to pay attention but her mind was still on what happened earlier between her and Ichigo.

"I'm pretty sure he will win if it gets past three rounds...Rukia..." He laughed, "Ok I'll change the subject."

She smiled at him, " It's not that, I was listening I promise." She took a sip of her water, " so what was this about a surprise?"

His face lit up, "Well tonight is our official, six-month anniversary and even though you might not feel the same yet, but I love you."

Rukia opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her, "I know what you're going to say, and it's fine if you can't say it back yet, but these last few months have been like a dream." He took her hand in his, "I just wanted to let you know how I feel and hope that you at least feel something towards me."

She stared at him he loved her, but she wasn't worthy of it. Even while she sat here with him, she had been thinking of another man. " I do..."

"Rukia."

She already knew who it was before looking up. She closed her eyes hoping he would disappear and she could go back to enjoying her dinner with Renji. When she opened them again, Ichigo stood there, glaring down at her, his eyebrows furred in anger.

"Hey Ichigo," she hastily stood, "I'm going to have to cut our dinner short, I'm sorry Renji I'll call you later" she smiled at him sweetly, "this was the guy I was telling you about the other day."

Renji stood his arm outstretched for a handshake, Ichigo glanced at it and turned walking off.

Rukia sighed, "I told you how he was." She grabbed her purse, "I'm sorry Renji." She quickly followed after him glancing back at a dazed-looking Renji. He stood outside the restaurant waiting for his car. "Ichigo can we talk about this?" she touched his arm trying to get his attention. He shrugged it off harshly.

His car pulled up, and he opened the door, pushing her not too gently into the passenger seat. He then got in she could tell he was angry, but why she didn't know. " Ichigo look..."

"What the fuck were you doing Rukia?"

"Not that it matters, but I was having dinner."

"It looked like a lot more than that," he glared at her, "bet you were too busy with your 'friend' to notice me and my father not even five tables away from you."

Rukia hung her head, trying to remember the crowd in the busy restaurant, "I'm sorry Ichigo I didn't even notice, I didn't know that's where you would be having dinner..."

"Seems like you don't think at all." He pulled up in the driveway getting out, slamming the door behind him.

She got out, following, "What is your problem Ichigo, your father hadn't seen me so why the hell are you so mad?"

"Are you fucking stupid Rukia?" He turned to her, "what do you think would have happened if I hadn't noticed you two first?"

"It's not that big of a deal Ichigo, he could be my brother for all you know. Your blowing this way out of proportion."

"Is he your brother?"

"No, he's not, but…"

Ichigo shook his head walking inside, she was driving him mad. It wasn't easy juggling his father and all his wedding inquiries, and her with her philandering ways. He should have let her go the first night but now, his father was fond of her. He was the irrational one for actually starting to see why.

She stopped gazing at his retreating figure. Was she crazy for thinking it was ok to have a real boyfriend? Was it so wrong to want someone that actually loved her? After all, when this job was over Renji would still be hers, Ichigo wouldn't. Couldn't he see how wrong it was for him to expect her to throw Renji away? He could get any girl he wanted, but her? She had finally found a guy that liked her just the way she was, her plain small body. She sighed setting down her purse, climbing the stairs. She opened the door to the room slowly, but he wasn't there.

Good she thought shrugging out of her jacket and laying down, she wouldn't give into how she was feeling, she wouldn't throw away the real love of a man for something that could never be.

* * *

~~~2am~~~

* * *

She sat up, expecting, Ichigo to be lying next to her, but he wasn't. She got up, taking a quick shower and changing into a tee shirt and some shorts. She wasn't one to wake up in the middle of the night and now that she was, she couldn't go back to sleep.

She walked quietly down the hallway, to the next bedroom. She knocked on the door softly, with no response, so she opened it. She wasn't at all surprised that Ichigo was sleeping there. He was mad at her, and she knew that. She sat at the edge of the bed staring down at him, he looked tranquil, as if the day's events hadn't transpired. She continued to watch him for how long she didn't know, but she didn't want to leave just yet.

She yawned getting into the bed next to him. She snuggled up to him her head buried against his chest. In the quiet of the night she let herself touch him. He was naked but that didn't disturb her at all, in fact, she ran her hand up his chest, the muscles rippling under her fingertips. She peeked up at his sleeping face as her hand studied the width of his chest. She let her self-relax, she could never do it when he was awake. His presence was all consuming and she always felt as if she would suffocate.

"I think you're sexy..." She whispered to him her voice escaped her and she barely recognized it as her own. "I think I might be falling for you..." there she sighed feeling as if the weight of keeping that to herself had been lifted. She closed her eyes as he stirred and her fingers stilled, she let out the breath that she had been holding when his soft snores resumed.

"The way your hair is always so messy I just feel like running my hands through it." She giggled to herself, her fingers tracing his belly button. "The way you smile at me even when your father isn't looking." His cock was soft and illuminated by the low light from the bedside table, she stole a quick glance at him, before her fingers, on their own accord, traced the length of his cock. "Even when you're being a jerk I can't help feeling like deep down, there's something else there." He was still flaccid but she could feel him hardening. She stroked his cock gently, her eyes widening as he became erect.

He let out a moan, and she stopped. What was she doing? She fondled him freely without a care, her petite hands explored the expanse of his chest, "I think I want you…"

She shouldn't be feeling this way towards him of all people, she knew he was way out of her league. He was wealthy, glamorous, extremely handsome and who was she, an ordinary college student working to get by. She stilled, sitting up, she had promised she would keep her feelings out of this but how could she after she had agreed to move in. Now they slept together every night his proximity lured her with thoughts of pleasure, of how good it would feel for his hands to explore her body like she had just done to his.

She got out of bed, she shouldn't be doing this, he wasn't really hers. She slipped quietly out of the room and went back to her lonely bed.

* * *

-A Few Days Later-

* * *

Rukia sighed, glancing at her friend, then to the other occupants of the room. Usually Rangiku was pretty chatty but today she was withdrawn.

"Well, I'm going to get some tea, be right back." She jumped out of the couch staring at Rangiku pointedly. When she didn't immediately get up, she frowned, "will you help me?"

Matsumoto glance at her as if just hearing her, "Oh yeah sorry."

"What is wrong with you today?"

"hmmm?"

"Why does it seem like you're in another world?"

Rangiku flashed her a blinding smile, "I'm sorry Rukia, my minds just been pre-occupied…"

"With what? I asked you to come to make things a little less awkward between me and Ichigo and you're not helping." She felt too weird being around Ichigo alone now, she constantly thought of that night, slipping into bed with him, touching him. Usually his father was around but he was out for a meeting.

"I'm sorry it's just," her voice lowered a notch, "We did it," a blush swept up her cheeks, "it was amazing." She sighed dreamily.

"So you had sex with a guy and it made you so crazy you can't hold a decent conversation?"

"Well when you put it that way it makes it sound bad," she pouted, "I'm taking it that you guys haven't you know." She winked at Rukia slyly.

"No I haven't slept with Ichigo I told you I wasn't going to."

A knowing grin spread across Matsumoto's face, "I was referring to Renji…"

Rukia set the sugar and cream on the serving tray, "What does it matter? Besides, we are talking you at the moment. I can't believe you slept with him already don't you think it's too soon to..."

"So how long do I have to wait to sleep with someone I have genuine feelings for? Months? Years?" Rangiku threw her hair over her shoulder getting up, a frown firmly planted on her face, "I don't understand where you get this holier than thou attitude when your stringing a really nice guy along. Not to mention when your sleeping in the same bed with a man you literally met over the internet that's literally paying you to pose as a girlfriend, who's literally possibly out fucking random women at night."

Rukia was taken back, the tray shaking in her hands, "Well I'm glad I know how you actually feel."

"That came out wrong," Rangiku stood and laid a hand on her friends, "I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's true though, I'm a horrid person, falling in love with a man that clearly doesn't want me and leading along one that does." She pulled away from Rangiku taking the tray with her. She walked out on unsteady legs, her eyes misted over.

Rukia tried to compose herself as she poured the tea, but she was on the verge of bursting into tears. "I think I need to lie down Ichigo, I feel sick." He stood immediately his hand going to her forehead.

"You don't feel like you have a fever," his eyes searched her face, the slight redness of her eyes, he leaned in close to her, "have you been crying?" his breath tickled at her ear but she shook her head vehemently.

"No," she whispered.

"Don't' lie to me Rukia." Although his voice was hushed she could hear the concern in it.

"I... I'm fine really...I just need to lay down." He held up a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I'm sorry Gin, Rangiku I'm going to have to cut this little get together short. My girlfriend is feeling ill."

"I'm fine Ichigo you guys stay and hang out. I'll just lie down for a bit and then I'll rejoin you later." She had pulled away from him she hated his pseudo feeling, feigning in front of her friend and his just to keep up pretenses. She was tired of this; she was tired of the pretending. She let out a yelp as she was picked up. "Ichigo!"

"If you will excuse me, I gotta take care of her."

The two occupants nodded. A small smile came to Gin's face as he whispered something to Rangiku who giggled. "Take all the time you need."

Rukia buried her head in his chest, fully away of how it might seem.

He laid her gently on their bed, going to the bathroom to get a washcloth. He stopped short of the door when he heard her cell ring.

"Hello."

He eavesdropped to her hushed voice, "I can't tonight Renji…I'm having dinner with my father." She sighed, sitting up, turning her back to him, her head hung low, "yes I know Renji, I miss you too." He could hear the sentiment behind her words and his eyes narrowed, "ok tomorrow, at say six at the beach." She forced a chuckle then said good night hanging up. She laid back down pulling the sheet up to her neck.

Ichigo stepped out, placing the basin and washcloth next to the bed, "I'm going back to the living room, call the maid if you need anything." He left without another word.

She slumped in bed suddenly feeling genuinely sick.

* * *

~~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~~

* * *

Rukia pulled up, it was already starting to get dark. A chill ran down her spine and she grabbed her sweater. She walked down the wooden stairs taking off her sandals. The waves crashed at the shore and she took in a deep breath, the salty smell filling her nostrils. She squinted glancing around the beach until she spotted his red hair. She hugged her sweater closer to her, "If I had known it would be so cold I would have suggested somewhere else."

Renji jumped at her voice hugging her, "I'll keep you warm." He winked pulling her with him down onto the blanket he had spread out.

She giggled relaxing in his arms, "best part of winter months, having someone to keep you warm."

Renji hugged her tighter, "it's not winter though." He laughed.

"it feels like it." She shrugged, staring out at the sea.

"I'm glad you came Rukia, feels like I hardly get to see you."

She took in a deep breath; how could she explain the situation to him? How could she tell him that most of her time was spent in the company of another man? "I'm sorry Renji."

He pulled back a little, his hold slack, "you don't want to be with me?"

"No I didn't say that." she did like him, he was kind, considerate, and he actually had genuine feelings for her so why did her heart belong to another man, "I told you, my brother…"

"I get it Rukia," his hold was almost nonexistent now as he let his hand slip away from her.

"I don't think you do Renji, I don't understand why you are so mad, it's just until summer is over then we will have more time together."

"You're an adult Rukia, you shouldn't let him dictate your every move. The other night, for instance, you didn't even get to finish dinner." He frowned gazing at the sea, "you really should stand up for yourself and stop being so timid towards him."

"I'm not," she sighed, "you don't understand Renji but until summer is over my hands are tied."

He tensed up a bit, a deep sigh leaving him, "I get it." He said quietly. Was it too much to want to spend time with the woman he was in love with? "I just wish I could have more time with you, it feels like we aren't even going out anymore."

"I'll try and figure something out." She scooted away from him, "I'm gonna go Renji." She stood grabbing her bag.

"Wait Rukia I'm sorry I just really miss being with you."

"You're going to miss her a hell of a lot more." Ichigo's deep voice interrupted them, as he grabbed Rukia pulling her along. "So this is who you slink out to go see. I am not impressed!"

Renji stood, staring down Ichigo, "Let her go."

Ichigo threw him a momentary glance a frown on his face, "If ya know what's good for ya you'll stay out of this."

Rukia pulled her arm out of his hold, "Ichigo what the hell are you doing here?"

"I followed you."

"You're crazy, you stalker."

"Yea I probably am," he chuckled, "me chasing after a girl who would have thought? but that doesn't matter until my father leaves you belong to me."

"Rukia?" Renji threw her an inquisitive glance, she turned away from him a feeling of disgrace washing over her, "He's not your brother is he?"

Ichigo snickered, "Brother," it turned into a full blown fit of laughter, "How fucking daft are you?" he grabbed Rukia then, forcibly pulling her to him, his lips crashing down on hers, his lips teasing hers. She struggled trying to push him away but his hold was strong and her body, her damn treacherous body, calmed and her arms wrapped around his shoulders her lips opening for his.

As soon as she submitted he pulled away, a wicked smirk on his lips as he glanced at Renji, "does that look like what a brother and sister would do?"

Renji watched taken aback, his heart breaking, "Rukia why didn't you tell me you found someone, why the fuck did you lead me on?"

"It's not at all like that Renji," Her voice rose and a passerby stopped to stare. "I don't love Ichigo, I barely like him, but he's my boss..."

"fucking your way to the top then? Never did picture you for one of those types." His voice dripped with sarcasm fury shown clearly in his eyes.

"No Renji, please if you would just let me explain."

"I don't think I need an explanation Rukia actually, I think I' done." He shrugged and grabbed his stuff.

"He's paying me to be his girlfriend Renji, I don't love him!"

"Do you love me?" He stopped waiting for her reply.

"I… I …" her head was bowed, the words unable to escape her lips.

He laughed, "Well I guess I got my answer. Enjoy your 'Job' Rukia, and do me a favor lose my number."

Ichigo stood his arms crossed, grin still in place watching the little scene play out. He didn't feel bad at all if she had loved him she could just as easily walked away, but she chose not to.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo before stomping off through the sand, anger burning beneath the surface. Why couldn't she just say the words to Renji? She wasn't in love with him but she did have feelings for him and now she had fucked up. She searched her pockets for her keys, her hands trembling. She slumped hitting her fist against her car, frustrated.

"Looking for these?" Ichigo held up her keys shaking them gently.

She turned sharp eyes on him, fuming "What was the point of this Ichigo? Why did you follow me out here?"

"I was curious as to where you were going." he shrugged, but his self-satisfied smirk didn't leave his lips.

"You could have asked, instead of making a big scene."

"Say I did; would you have told me the truth?"

"yes of course."

"Don't fucking lie Rukia, you've been sneaking around with him for weeks without a single word to me about it."

Rukia stilled her hands balled into fists next to her side, "Since when do I have to ask you permission to do anything? I might live in your house, but we aren't married, we aren't even really together. Our lives are just that, our own, if I choose to have a boyfriend, I don't really think it should have been any of your business."

"It is when you're not available when I need you."

"Stop Ichigo, there's no party or dinner or whatever the fuck you set up that I need to be at. Tonight was supposed to be my night off." She took in a deep breath, "I'm going out with Rangiku. Don't expect me back tonight." She grabbed her keys out of his hand and turned to go.

He grabbed her hand, turning her to face him, "The moment you said yes. That's when it became necessary for me to give you permission, don't you forget that Rukia. You have 3 weeks left, it would be a shame if you had to walk away without the rest of the money…"

Rukia's eyes widened, then turned to glass as she stared at him "I belong to no one Ichigo." With that, she slapped him. The palm of her hand stung as she unlocked her door and drove off.

Ichigo rubbed his cheek, a smile coming to his face.


	5. So much for No

**A/N: Extremely late update I know, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Bleach do not belong to me. This story is just for my enjoyment, and hopefully others also!**

 **A/N : As always please read and review, flames are welcome , critiques greatly appreciated!**

 **Also there is a lemon in this chapter, and the next should be up tomorrow!**

* * *

~~~~~~ next day~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

To her word she hadn't returned last night, having slept over at a friend's house. She only made her way back when she was sure he was out of the house. She ended up packing the little bit of belongings she had brought. Tonight at dinner she would end this once and for all. she was tired of his bullshit she couldn't take it anymore. She needed the money yes but not for all this. She had been stupid to accept the deal in the first place.

She packed her stuff in her car and then took a shower. Dinner would be ready any moment and she steadied her nerves to face him and what she had to do.

Eight rolled around and she sat at the table, Isshin had arrived early and they had made small talk as they waited for Ichigo to show up. As she sat across from him, she realized she had lied to a great man, he was everything you would want in a father. She had not lied when she said she enjoyed his company, if circumstances had been different she would have liked to call him a friend. More than she could say about Renji now. He refused to see her and wouldn't even take her phone calls.

She wanted to feel sadder, she felt like she should but she wasn't. She was a horrible person, no guilt no remorse, even though she had hurt someone she had liked. Dinner finished and she excused herself, Ichigo hadn't shown up but she was the least bit worried. She disrobed dressing in her nightgown and getting into bed.

* * *

Later

* * *

She squirmed rubbing her sex against him. She straddled him, his body between her legs, his cock inches from her sex. "We shouldn't do this…" even as the words escaped her lips her fingers ran the length of his stomach to where her hips held him captured. She stared down at him, her hair hanging as she searched his face. What was she doing?

She had laid in bed unable to sleep waiting for him to return so she could break up with him, but her mind had started roaming. She wanted to make Ichigo feel the way she felt now. This was what had come to mind, seduce him then dump him. Simple enough plan but how had she ended up straddling his naked form His hands and feet tied to the bed post. She smirked down at him, her hands encircling his cock, with slow steady movements she brought it to life, his thickness filling her small hands.

"OOH!" she was surprised by the full length and girth, which thrilled her. She fondled him ever so leisurely listening to his moans watching the rise and fall of his chest. If possible his dick seemed to grow more with each stoke, "Feel good?" his hips bucked and she stopped, "slow down tiger, you'll cum when I'm ready for you to." She sat turning resting herself on his chest, then lowered to gaze at his cock. She stared at it, in a weird way it was beautiful, it felt so rigid in her hand, yet the skin was soft. Her lips tingled, she wanted to lick it, taste the precum that was slowly starting to seep from the tip.

She had already started, why stop now? She thought as she engulfed his cock in her warm mouth. The silky smoothness of his cock delighted her tongue and she explored every inch of it. The slightly salty taste of his precum, filled her mouth. She sucked him eagerly, her tongue running around the length of it before engulfing it again into her mouth. His moans became deeper, his hips bucking to meet her lips.

She had awoken just hours after finally getting to sleep only to find the bed empty. She hadn't expected him to be there but deep down she wished he was. Even after the way he had embarrassed her, and all her big thoughts on leaving him. She still wanted him, she wouldn't admit it but she had started to feel lonely, miss his warmth and his arms as she slept. She stood getting out of bed and going to the next room. He laid there sleeping his soft snores echoing in the room. She stared at his sleeping figure for a few seconds. He looked so peaceful just lying there. No harsh words, no snide remarks just him. She glanced around the room suddenly a wicked idea coming to her.

She eased back a little settling her sex against his face, she let out a soft moan as her lips met his. She gyrated her hips as his tongue sought her sex. his tongue hitting her clit with each movement, driving her closer to some unknown edge, that she was desperately trying to reach. Her whimpers of pleasure rose to moans of ecstasy as the pleasure became almost unbearable. "I'm going to cum Ichigo," she sped up her body shaking, she gasped out as she came, the pleasure over taking her. She slumped down on him her body numb, her breaths coming in short bursts.

"Ichigo that was incredible…"

He gazed at her sex, licking his lips, the honeyed taste of her cum lingering. He wanted more than just a taste he wanted to bury his cock as deep as he could. He pulled against the rope she had bound him with but to no avail, "Let me outta her and I'll show you incredible."

Rukia giggled softly, "Not just yet Ichigo, I still want to play."

He cursed under his breath his hips bucking against her. "Play times over." He ground out, his cock felt as if it could cut diamonds. She had edged him relentlessly denying his release it felt like torture, her slit so close her small breast pressed against him he could feel her pebbled nipples teasing his abdomen.

"But it's so much fun having you like this at my mercy..." She turned to look at him a grin on her face, he scowled at her. Her grin fell as and she sighed getting up. As he said playtime was over. It should be enough for her, she had done pretty much what she had set out to do, minus the actual fucking. " OK...I guess I should let you out."

She undid his feet first, a feeling of regret washing over her. Why had she done this. He didn't look any too pleased at the moment. Maybe like he had said a dozen times before he wasn't interested in her body. Her eyes widened as an unsettling thought came to mind, had she just raped him? She felt ashamed, at forcing herself on him now, even though his cock had been hard as a rock the whole time, he never said keep going he never acknowledge that it was what he wanted...

Now she was anxious, he looked cross as she approached the head of the bed. She undid one hand first, avoiding his gaze, what in the world had she been thinking? She slowly undid his second hand how would she explain this? She squealed as she was suddenly pulled down on top of him and in one swift movement she was on her stomach, her legs pinned between his, her hands held securely in his own "Now it's my turn Rukia."

He was still for a while just taking in her splendor, her slender back the two flawless cheeks where his cock nestled perfectly in between. He eased off a little pulling her but up into position. He angled his cock to her slit rubbing against it ever so gently. She let out a faint whimper. As much as he wanted to torture her as she did him he couldn't take it any longer. With one swift stroke, he entered her fully.

Rukia let out guttural scream, pain radiating from where they were joined. She squirmed trying desperately to pull away from his cock, the thickness stretching her.

He paused staring down at her back, confused. He frowned maybe he should have warmed her up a bit. He let out a sigh, pulling her up with him so she sat snug in his lap, " I'm sorry Rukia." He turned her to face him, her tear streak face greeting him. He wanted to kick himself. " I should have gone slower. " he kissed her cheeks, then her lips. His hands caressing her. He kissed her continuously whispering his apologies.

One hand dipped to where they were joined and found her clit, he brushed against it gently watching her face., she relaxed some as he expertly stroked her clit. Her moans became stronger as she began to move her hips. The pain was slowly dissipating and all that was left was the wonderful feeling of being full, she squirmed bucking her hips to meet his fingers, He slowly began to thrust, enjoying the feel of her wrapped around him, "You're so fucking tight…" his pace became faster as her nails dug at his legs.

Her moans echoed throughout the room this wonderful exquisite feeling coursing through her body, she grinded against him clinging to him for dear life as she felt like if she let go she would fall, " fuck...your so fucking perfect..." As soft as those words were she heard them. He captured her lips in a scorching kiss, her body seized up as her orgasm exploded wracking her with waves of pleasure.

He groaned holding her hips down burying himself deep in her before exploding. She slumped on him her breath ragged as she held onto him. He laid down pulling her in close.

"that...was...amazing..." She whispered placing soft kisses across his broad chest.

He chuckled, "your amazing."

She yawned, "goodnight Ichigo"

* * *

-next day-

* * *

Rukia awoke to an empty bed, she sighed in disappointment. She got up sluggishly her mind replayed the events of the night before, her body sore. She sat there for a second before locating her robe. She donned it and went to her room to shower.

An hour later she sat across from Ichigo and Isshin. They were deep in their conversation but she was in her thoughts. All she could think about was last night and how it had felt to have him inside her. She stole a peak at him, he was looking at her. She glanced down shyly, why did she suddenly feel tense in front of him. There were so many things she would like to say but unsure how to word them. gone was her plan to break up with him, she couldn't do it now. Not after the night they had just shared. She giggled, then side glanced as two eyes stared at her, "sorry." She picked at her food contemplating when to talk to him.

"Rukia did you hear me?" She glanced up, Isshin stood over her a frown on his face, "Are you ok? You seem a little out of it."

She shook her head, smiling, "No I'm fine, um what were you saying?"

"That I was going to be leaving today. It's a lot earlier than expected but, my Yuzu needs me."

She glanced at Ichigo, "Oh…." She had no clue who that was but, she just smiled.

"So, what is my sister up to these day? She refuses to call her big bro." Ichigo said casually.

"You know why, don't be coy."

Ichigo laughed, "She'll have a few more years then."

Isshin turned to him a puppy dog look on his face, "why do you do this to us Ichigo. You know I want some grand babies why are denying your poor old father that one luxury."

Ichigo chuckled for a little too long, "Get out of my house."

Isshin snickered grabbing his bags, "Bye bye darling Rukia I am going to miss you the most!"

She smiled and waved bye. "He's a little over dramatic, isn't he?"

"Yes."

They stood there in the silences just looking at everything but each other.

Now that his father had left would her tenure be over, would he just left her go even after what they had shared last night, she opened her mouth to speak but stopped.

"I guess you're free now Rukia." Ichigo said moving past her, "it's not the full two months but I will compensate you for it. Would you like cash or a check?"

Rukia stood there stunned for a second, holding herself, how careless and coldhearted could he be. Pretending like last night never happened, that it had just been sex. She sighed, what had she been thinking. Of course, it was to him he didn't have any feelings for her. He was used to this life style, he slept with girls just for fun, his emotions weren't in it and she had been stupid enough to catch feelings. She could play that game to, "Cash. Just drop it off tomorrow, I've already packed so later."

She didn't even turn around, didn't say anything else just walked out with her head held high.

* * *

~~~~An hour later~~~~

* * *

She sat in Rangiku's driveway she had long dried her tears and decided to forget about Ichigo. She could do it, for her own peace of mind she would have to. She was the idiot to have fallen in love with him. Ran had warned her about letting her heart into it and she had promised she wouldn't.

She got out of the car and walked slowly to the front door. The door opened before she knocked.

Rangiku glanced at her then her bags, "Yes Rukia." Was all she said as she ushered her friend in.

~~~~a month later~~~~

"Have you found a job yet?" Ran plopped down on the soft couch staring at Rukia's back.

" What's the point?"

" The point is to have some stability in your life."

Rukia sighed, " but in a few months, is it really going to matter?"

Rangiku frowned, " of course, who do expect is going to pay your bills the tooth fairy?"

"No." Rukia rubbed her temples " I just... It's just for a new graduate I don't have any experience, nobody wants to hire me."

"What about Ichigo? Didn't he promise you a job?"

Rukia stared at her as if she had grown horns "you're joking, right?"

" Not at all, I'm just worried that's all."

" well don't be." She snapped. She drew in a deep breath, " sorry Ran I'm just a bit agitated. "

" it's OK, just think about it?"

Rukia nodded, " let's go out to eat I don't feel like cooking and I'm starving."

Ran giggled "when are you not?"

* * *

A/N: Ok that's the fifth chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	6. Then there was three

**A/N: Two updates in one week, the world is coming to an end lol. The holidays are over so hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Bleach do not belong to me. This story is just for my enjoyment, and hopefully others also!**

 **A/N : As always please read and review, flames are welcome , critiques greatly appreciated!**

* * *

-two weeks later-

* * *

Rukia took a deep breath and tugged her oversized coat closer to her body against the cold wind. She pulled opened the heavy glass door. The lobby was huge but she had expected it to be, she walked up to the smiling secretary.

" Welcome to De*Corp. How can I assist you?" The attractive blonde smiled at her with perfect white teeth.

"Um..." She fumbled with the papers she held in her hands, finding the right one, " I'm supposed to starting a job here today. " she handed the lady the slip. She stared at her for a second before smiling again.

" Give me one moment and I will show you up, it's a pretty* big*" the word accentuated by a quick once over of her, " building don't want you to get lost."

Rukia stepped aside and took in the splendor of the room, elegantly decorated the definition of high class. She sighed she couldn't do this, she had no clue what the hell had possessed her to take the position.

"OK all set Ms. Kuchiki, follow me."

She did so reluctantly the more she thought about it the more she realized what a bad idea this was. What if one day he showed up and she would have to converse with him?

" Here we are." Racheal opened the door to a small cubicle space. "Until the new offices are complete this will be your workplace."

Rukia glanced around it was decent, "Thanks, a few pictures and it'll be just like home." She laughed at her own joke, Racheal was not amused though.

" OK if you have any questions you can reach me at the front desk, just dial zero."

Rukia nodded and watched as the door closed behind the petite woman. She glanced at the table a file cabinet in the corner, a laptop sat center in the desk a small stack of paper next to it.

She took a seat and exhaled, glancing through the papers, she was supposed to be typing this stuff up so they would have digital copy of all the paperwork. She began on it with earnest, she would do the best she could so she could stay alone in her solitude.

She stretched taking out her lunch. She was starving. She was halfway through the stack now but her stomach was rumbling. She ate her sandwich eagerly, this was not as bad as she thought it would be. She hadn't wanted to call but, on Ran's insistent she had.

She had mustered the courage up a few days ago, and called him.

"Hello? Ichigo?"

" Ah hello Rukia, I see you didn't totally forget me."

Rukia frowned only now remembering his slick attitude. " How could I when you promised me a job when I finished school."

" Time to collect I see. I already got the perfect position for you, at my company in Dalton is that close enough for you?"

" yea actually, I pass by it a few times before, I shouldn't have problem getting there. I had no clue it was yours."

" There's a lot you don't know about me." He was quiet for a second, " its entry level stuff but there's plenty of room for you to move up. "

" fair enough, when would you like me to come interview? " she mentally went through her calendar, hoping she wouldn't have to cancel any appointments.

His response was a chuckle, " I'll have Norman drop off all the information you will need. "

"Um OK, thanks." She paused " bye." She hung up before she could let it slip, before she even considered telling him. ~

She put away her leftovers, she had really considered not showing up and just saying fuck it. She had thought better of it though when she had read over the papers he had sent. After three months, she was eligible for a promotion and health care, and why now she couldn't afford to scoff at that. Not to mention the extra money in her pocket.

She took a deep breath, she had been worried, that she might have to see him on a day to day bases. How would she had dealt with that but from her understanding his physical office wasn't in this building and he only ever came if there was an emergency. This could work out for her if she stuck to it.

* * *

\- a few days later-

* * *

She walked into the office a little spring in her step. She had just been to the doctors. Little by little the fear she had was turning into pure excitement. Adding to the fact she finally had a job made it better.

She smiled at Racheal, " Did I get any new assignments today?"

She nodded handed her a stack of papers, " oh wait a second Rukia." She went to the back office, coming out with a little boy about 4 or 5, "meet my son, Nate."

Rukia stared down at the little boy, he was cute, " hello Nate." She said with an awkward smile.

He shyly smiled at her. " today is bring your kids to work day, I just couldn't resist." Racheal smiled.

" how does he like it"

"It's boring!" Nate interjected.

They both laughed," your father will get you later, maybe you'll enjoy his job more. OK back to work then, later Rukia."

She waved bye and made her way to her office, in a few days the renovations would be done and she would be in a new one. She got to work immediately, her typing skills having improved in the few short days of work there.

* * *

-lunch-

* * *

" Rukia we got pizza if you want some." Racheal's voice buzzed over her intercom.

She glanced at her watch, she hadn't even noticed the time "I'll be down in a second." What luck she had forgotten to take lunch today so this was perfect. She saved her work and made it to the elevator.

The door opened and she froze. Ichigo stood at the front desk talking to Racheal, nates hand in his own. She watched them hidden behind the wall. They were chatting like old friends. Why was he here? She watched as Ichigo walked out with him the glass doors closing behind them.

She no longer felt hungry, she felt as if she could throw up. She hurriedly made her way back to her office. She laid her head on her desk and cried. Why she wasn't sure but the tears flowed freely as she sobbed.

* * *

-next day-

* * *

" Rukia ugh finally" Racheal's not so amused face greeted her as she walked in, "your late."

Rukia glanced at the big hanging clock, late by what a minute, " sorry there was traffic. Won't happen again." She brushed past her and to the elevator.

" Wait. The new offices are ready, and I am supposed to show you around. "

Rukia sighed she was not in the mood for this, she had liked Racheal but she wasn't sure where this little attitude she had was coming from.

They took the elevator to the top floor the space was huge with rows and rows of cubicles. She figured one would be her own but Racheal kept walking until they got to the back, and stopped at two heavy wood doors. Racheal opened them slowly to a huge office. A hardwood desk in the middle a book case on the side, a smaller desk sat in the corner her laptop and usual stack of papers next to it.

" um..." She wasn't quite sure what to say.

Racheal frowned at her, "That's your desk in the corner, your responsibility's have changed. Not only will you be doing your normal paperwork but you will be assisting the manager. You will make him coffee do his filings, keep the office clean, basically anything he needs you will be doing it."

Rukia nodded, it wasn't much more work, even the office was huge, she doubted it would be a difficult task to keep it running smoothly "Ok I can do that."

Racheal turned and left her scowl still in place. Rukia shrugged she didn't care, if she wanted to have an attitude it wasn't her problem.

She got to work typing forgetting about Racheal and busying herself with work. Every now and then she would glance out the big windows to the city below. Lunch rolled around and she closed the laptop. she stood stretching then walking to the window, the view was spectacular. Her old office consisted of a door and four walls, this was a serious upgrade. She nibbled at her sandwich she had packed, and took this time to explore the office. How hadn't she notice that there were two doors on either side of the huge oak desk.

She picked one at random and opened it to reveal a bathroom. It was huge. The sink area was immaculate and it included a shower. She marveled at it did people really have bathrooms in their offices. Now she wondered who it was she was going to be working under if he was important enough to have such a extravagant office.

She stood there just gawking at it, " fancy isn't it? Do you like it? Figured you'd need a place to clean up after we christen my new office."

She froze, the hairs on the back of her neck bristling, she knew the voice but she dared not turn around to confirm it. " this is _your_ office _?"_

He chuckled, " like I would give just anyone a corner office." He came up behind her and she jumped at his touch. "What's the matter Rukia?"

She pulled away from him her back turned, " You are something else. You think I'm going to sleep with you? You are fucking crazy I need a job but not that badly."

" I don't expect you to do anything but what I pay you for, us fucking? That I thought would be willingly."

" I should have known something was up the moment I walked in," she let out a halfhearted chuckle, how had she been so stupid? An office like this wasn't meant for just any secretary it was for the ones that open their legs for the boss, the ones that were willing to do anything for money. "I'm not sleeping with you Ichigo."

He shrugged, "Same thing you said last time."

She flushed, yes she had been adamant that she wouldn't fall into arms, she wouldn't degrade herself by sleeping with him. In the end though she had initiated the sex," forget it Ichigo...that had been a mistake " She sighed feeling drained, " let me compose myself then I'll leave."

" You still have work to do." He said leaving her in the bathroom.

Rukia stood there for a moment then glanced at herself in the full-length mirror. She looked fine, if you didn't know you wouldn't be able to tell that under her long coat hid a sizable belly. She could do this, she wouldn't fall for him again.

She opened the door slowly and walked out her head high, she paid him no attention as she made her exit.

When she was finally outside she let out a deep sigh. She would have to look for another job. Putting herself in that proximity with him would be the end of her fragile heart. For her and her unborn that wouldn't do.

Her alarm went off and she sat up I'm bed, she could sleep in a little longer if she wanted to but instead she got up and made breakfast.

She muddled over how her life had ended up this way. She was going to be a single mother. She hadn't a clue how to take care of a baby, she glanced down at her stomach, she was starting to show a lot now, soon she wouldn't be able to hide him under her jacket.

As Matsumoto had asked, what was the point of concealing her bump? everyone knew she was pregnant, but Ichigo didn't know and that's how she had wanted to keep it. It was hard though when Rangiku insist on inviting Gin over. She must have forgotten, that the two were best friends. No doubt that if he found out so would Ichigo.

She sighed putting her dishes in the sink and got ready to go out, she had a few errands to run and some applications to put in.

* * *

~~~~Later~~~~~

* * *

The last place she had wanted to be but she was here, riding the elevator to her old office. Racheal didn't say anything to her as she had entered, which suited her just fine. She was surprised the cubicles still hadn't been filled she just shrugged making her way to the back.

She opened them slowly, expected Ichigo to be sitting at his desk his head buried in his laptop, but amazingly he wasn't. The room was vacant. She glanced at her desk her small purse still sat there along with a new pile of paperwork. She scowled, he really thought she was coming back, what part of she was quitting didn't he understand? She grabbed her purse, going through it, finding her prenatals, she went to the mini fridge grabbing a bottle of water and taking one.

"Couldn't stay away could you?"

Her back straightened at his voice, " I forgot my purse."

"Mmhmm." He stood at the door blocking her exit, " I forgive you."

Rukia scoffed, " Excuse me?"

He walked past her taking his seat, " For walking out yesterday, I understand you were surprised that the man of your dreams was your boss. I'll admit I would be alittle freaked out about how shitty I looked to." He did her a once over a frown on his face.

Rukia laughed, " You really just say whatever comes to mind don't you?"

" yes." Was his simple answer.

She hadn't expected anything less honestly, " you do know i quit yesterday right? You might want to find some else to help you ' christen' your office. "

" and why would I do that?"

She shrugged, " I know at least one person that would gladly participate and you don't even have to give her a raise."

He rose an eyebrow, " oh Racheal? " he chuckled standing, " are ya jealous Rukia?"

Rukia shook her head, " just figured you'd want to redirect your efforts to something that would actually have a payout."

He came up to her putting his hands on her shoulder, " I wish I could shake some sense into you."

" I'm fine thanks, now if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving now."

"To look for another job?" He perched himself against the desk his long legs stretched in front of him, " well good luck on that."

Rukia eyes narrowed, " what do you mean by that?"

He shrugged but a grin spread across his lips," nothing "

She didn't believe him of course, she knew him better than just to take that at face value. " Why are you doing this to me Ichigo?"

"I'm not doing anything, I promised you a job and I gave you one, you quit what two weeks in, I don't see how I am the one doing anything to you."

"You're making it weird Ichigo." She stared down at her hands, "If you were me what would you think when the first thing you tell me is you employed me just so we can have sex in your office. You just make everything awkward and I can't work like that."

He shrugged, " ok then lets start over Rukia, go sit at your desk, do your work and I'll pay you for it. I guess I'll just have to wait for the sex to kick in."

"See that's what I'm talking about Ichigo. UGH" she threw her hands up exasperated.

Ichigo stared at her, "Calm down Rukia. I'm just messing with you." His smirk had left as he gazed at her.

She glanced at him unconvinced of the change, "o…k" she cocked her head to the side as she watched him take a seat and then get back to work, she stood there for a minute or so before she too went to her desk and started to work. She put as much focus into her work as she could muster, but him being in the sane room was throwing her senses into disarray.

" Make me some coffee Rukia." Ichigo glanced at her taking off his glasses and setting them down on his desk.

She glanced up groaning, then made her way to the little station that was set up. She brewed it waiting for the drip to stop. The strong smell of coffee wafted to her nose. Maybe because she was so close but the smell was over powering, she felt light headed the smell making her nauseous, she held onto the desk shakily feeling as if she would fall over.

Her hands slipped off the edge her body feeling weightless as she fell.

She blinked in the bright light, slowly trying to sit up. She could hear movements in the corner then he came into view

" how are you feeling my dear?"

She blinked again her eyes were deceiving her " Isshin?"

" you remembered me yes my Rukia, I'm here how are you feeling?"

She perched herself up glancing around the room, this was neither her own or any she had seen in Ichigo's house, " I'm OK...just feeling a little queasy..."

He smiled," it will go away in a bit but for future preference stay away from coffee at least until he's born ...?"

Rukia nodded "Where are you and why are you here?"

"You hurt me with your words Rukia" he pouted and made a show of being stabbed in his heart, "of course I rushed over to check you out the way Ichigo was in such a panic you would have thought you were on your death bed." He smiled down her and she returned in timidly "but to answer your questions I'm a doctor so naturally Ichigo called me and this is the room adjacent to his office."

She sighed taking a sip of the water he handed her, "Thank you Ishiin." That wasn't just for the checkup but for him not asking the obvious questions.

" Just get some rest I'll be back to check on you later."

She nodded getting comfortable and before long she had fallen asleep.

* * *

A/N: Ok that's the sixth chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
